


Sleeping in The Woods

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had gotten bit two months back, he’s fresh and hasn’t got the hang of things yet. He finds another Were hiding out in the woods by the name of Dick Grayson. Dick isn't too sure about the younger man but Jason is set to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s that?” Jason asks.

Dick tries to push him away, he shouldn’t have let it get this far. Making out was one thing, finding himself on his back with his pants being pulled off, was something else. They tussle, Dick is strong but he hasn’t had a reason to fight in a long while and Jason can sense it, take advantage of it. He’s pinned face down onto the bed while Jason examines his thigh.

"Looks like someone took a fucking branding iron to you."

Dick doesn’t respond, doesn’t move. He focuses on breathing.

Jason’s grip loosens, fingers ghosting over the mark, “Is it?”

It’s a faded memory, or nearly faded.

"Hey, are you even-"

"I got caught." he silences the other, "I got away, obviously, but- they marked me."

Jason’s quiet a moment, gaze transfixed on the old wound, “Did it hurt?”

Inhale. Exhale. “It’s something you don’t forget.”

Jason’s fingers drift away and are soon replaced with his lips, the kiss is gentle but Dick doesn’t need the comfort, what’s done is done. He slips away from the younger man sitting up on the bed, Jason doesn’t argue but his eyes are still on the spot.

“Are they still out there? The ones who caught you.” 

“Yea, which is why another one of us in the area is a stupid idea.”

“Then leave.” 

“I was here first.” he glares.

Jason laughs, “So?”

Dick pulls up his jeans and shakes his head, “Maybe I should let you stay, you’ll probably get yourself killed in about a week or two, the rate you’re going.”

Jason had gotten bit two months back, he’s fresh and hasn’t got the hang of things yet. He’s letting his hunger control him and that won’t end well. For either of them if Dick isn’t careful. One stray wolf killing game is fine, he’s wary not to leave much of an imprint. Jason took down three moose and a calf making it look like a bloody massacre. It’s impressive… and ridiculously stupid.

“I was hungry.” Jason says as though that explains everything. In a way, it kind of does.

“You have no patience.”

“I had three chances to attack you and I didn’t, I am patient.”

“You were stalking me.”

“It still counts.” he dismisses, “And I’m not asking for your fucking permission to live here, I’m going to whether you like it or not. I came here for… fun.”

Dick crosses his arms, “You’re out of luck then aren’t you?”

“I was pulling your pants off a minute ago, so…” Jason grins making his way back up to the bed.

The younger man straddles his hips and Dick should stop this, needs to, but Jason’s hands are warm under his shirt and he can’t bring himself to pull away again. Soon his shirt is tossed to the floor and Jason’s fingers are traveling over the scars littered across his chest.

“I think you want me to stay.” Jason says, “I think you want the company. Someone who knows what you are and isn’t gonna run from it. A real mate.”

Jason kisses his collar, his neck, their lips barely brush each others, both waiting, breathing in and out. Dick isn’t looking for a mate, at least that’s what he tells himself when he kisses Jason. He’s been fine on his own this far he thinks while dragging his tongue down the younger man’s neck. Dick sinks his teeth in, piercing the soft flesh and- he tastes sweet. 

Jason groans rocking on his hips, “Was that a yes?”

“You need to learn control.” his voice huskier than normal.

“And you need to lose it.” Jason counters and kisses him softly, tasting his own blood.

Dick can regret this later and he’s certain he will but right now, he’s hungry and not for food. He pulls Jason down onto the bed face first moving quickly and raising his hips before the younger man can argue, but he doesn’t. Jason wants him to give in to this. He holds back a groan slipping away briefly grabbing a bottle of lube from his desk then tugs Jason’s pants down to his thighs. Jason rolls his hips back demanding attention but Dick takes his time coating his fingers and slipping them in one by one. He can feel Jason contract around them as they move in and out, stretching and readying him for what’s next.

Dick is losing control, but the way Jason keeps still, the way he shivers when his fingers pull out and his cock presses against his entrance makes it worth it. He’s being patient and Dick can’t help smiling at that. He pushes in slow, Jason’s so tight that when he clenches Dick feels like he might just come right then and there. It takes a minute but they work into a steady rhythm, Jason dropping to his elbows, gripping the sheets and meeting his thrusts. A low growl escapes his lips on a particularly deep thrust and Dick has found the sweet spot. He moves faster, knowing he’s playing right into Jason’s hand but can’t find the energy to care. Not when it’s best spent elsewhere, like wrapping his fingers around the younger man’s throbbing cock and giving it a few playful squeezes before pumping away.

“Nn- God- fuck!” Jason moans half muffled into the mattress.

Dick can smell the sweat rolling down Jason’s back, wants to run his tongue up the other’s spine and leave trails of his own. He strokes faster and Jason nearly whines when he comes all over the sheets.

“Some big bad wolf, you sound like a puppy.” he teases. 

Jason fights back constricting his muscles around his cock and Dick knows he won’t last much longer. A few more thrusts and he comes with a shout, spilling himself into the other. Dick falls off to the side when he pulls out, closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. He can already feel regret seeping in.

Jason looks over at him and can see it in his eyes, “Stop that.” he says shifting onto his side and pulling closer to Dick.

The kiss they share is a lot like the one given to his thigh, tender and comforting. He parts his lips just enough and Jason happily accepts the invitation, his tongue exploring and grazing over Dick’s teeth. The whole exchange could be deemed romantic if not for the copper tang of blood in his mouth and the hunger growing in his belly. He’s losing his balance.

When Jason wakes up he’s alone. He sits up stretching his limbs, pulls up his pants and makes his way out of the room and into the rest of the cabin. The door is open and he finds Dick sitting out on the porch. He’s still shirtless and staring off into the surrounding woods, he looks lost in thought and Jason doesn’t really blame him. Neither of them expected to run into another wolf, much less feel such an urge of desire toward the other. 

“We going hunting soon?” he asks.

Dick blinks coming back to himself, “Yea, but-”

“Carefully, I know.” he takes a spot next to him.

Silence passes, the snow changing under the setting sun, words die off in his throat before he can even open his mouth. Jason wants to know everything if he’s really going to be like this the rest of his life. Does the hunger ever stop? Dick seems to have figured it out but currently his sore ass doesn’t quite agree with him. All he’d like to know is where the line from human to wolf is and how he can keep his feet firmly planted on the side that enjoys its steak cooked rather than twitching with the last sparks of life. 

Dick stands up, the snow crunches below his feet when he finally turns to look at him. Jason wants to kiss him again, hard and bruising, but more than that he wants to taste him like he had been. The line is blurring all over again.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jason inhales his and Dick’s scent from the couch he’s currently napping on. Dick had went out for groceries and he had promised to clean up while he was gone. Which he was going to do… soon. Dick would probably come home and see the place still in disarray, make no mention of it and move on to the kitchen. It was strange and bothered him a little, at times Dick seemed to love to talk, Jason could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. Then he’d be completely distant, midway into a conversation he would shut down and push away any further questions.

It was that way when they hunted last month as well. Though they couldn’t speak to one another Dick had been eager, a rush of excitement running between the two. They worked flawlessly together, Dick causing distraction while he went in for the kill. The older wolf had even initiated a game of tag. It was the first time Jason saw his transformation as something other than a curse. They had reached the river several miles from the cabin when Dick froze up, he growled at the water and sprinted off in the other direction. Jason could barely keep up and when he finally did Dick wouldn’t acknowledge him for the rest of the night and refused to explain himself the next day.

Jason sighs sitting up, maybe if he spruced up the place he’d get some kind of reaction from the other.

“OK, vacuum… vacuum.”

He finds the appliance tucked away next to some boxes in the hallway closet. It looks like it hasn’t been used in years and it probably hasn’t. He attempts to wheel it out only for the cord to get stuck under the boxes. One hard tug later and the box at the top of the pile falls to the floor spilling its contents all over. He curses and begins picking up the objects. It’s mostly books, great big fucking novels and- a photo album.

It’s none of his business, he knows that, but it’s also sitting on his lap and tiny peek wouldn’t hurt anyone. He opens the book and is immediately caught off guard, his eyes going wide. It’s Dick, outside of the cabin, there’s paint on his clothes and a few specks on his face from painting the front door a blazing shade of red. The big thing, the really important thing, he’s smiling. Really smiling. Dick smiles around him but not like this, this is pure fucking joy. He can almost hear him laughing through the photo. He looks beautiful.

Jason flips through more pages of Dick and the cabin being put together when he comes across a set of photos that make him pause. Dick is grinning happily into the mirror looking as though he had just woken up. The camera is in his hands but his eyes are set on the other man behind him, his hands on Dick’s waist. The other man is older, his smile is soft just barely there, his eyes looking into Dick’s reflected ones. The photo below is of them kissing, the angle awkward as the camera is now held sideways. Dick has never looked so happy.

The sound of Dick’s car pulling into the driveway wakes Jason from his gazing and he snaps the album closed, though not before grabbing the first picture and slipping it into his pocket. He tosses everything into its box and shuts the closet just in time as the front door opens. He steps out into the living room greeting Dick who looks over the room and back to him. Nothing has changed, it’s as messy as it was before his leaving and Jason wants to kick himself. A faint grin passes Dick’s face and he retreats to the kitchen.

Jason sighs making to follow the other, “Well, it’s a start.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce/Dick (Warning: Character death)

“It’s time to wake up!” Dick says brightly, opening the curtains of their bedroom.

“Getting up early won’t make the sun set any faster.” Bruce grumbles from the bed.

Dick takes a seat on the bed, “I can’t just lay around and wait. We- Bruce!” he shouts as Bruce grabs him by the waist and pulls him down on the bed beside him. 

He can feel the stubble of his lover’s unshaven face between his bare shoulder blades and he curls in closer with each kiss rising to his nape. The older man’s hand slides to his hip, fingers dipping into the waistband of his boxers but going no further. Dick tries to fight down the little whine in his throat as he pointlessly bucks, Bruce always does things like this. Making him ask for it despite the state he works Dick into. 

“Please…” he rolls his shoulders. 

“Please what?”

“T-Touch me or something- anything, please.” and he can feel Bruce’s smile brush his shoulder.

He gives a sharp inhale when a large hand slips into his shorts giving his cock a few slow pumps and pulling it out to the cool air of the room. Bruce’s teeth nip along his shoulder, finding a steady rhythm to his stroking and Dick sees no reason to keep himself quiet in their secluded cabin home. He moans and moves back, grinding against Bruce’s own hardness. Friction and heat build between them, their breathing becoming ragged and hot. Dick has nothing for balance, loosely holding onto the sheets as he’s pumped faster, Bruce’s grip now tighter.

“I- please… Ah!” he cries out, coming onto the bed sheets.

They lie in silence together until Dick quietly laughs, “I guess we can stay in bed for a while longer.”

-

Bruce is absolutely stunning when transformed. As a man he’s tall and intimidating as a wolf… he’s terrifying. His fur blacker than even the darkest of shadows and when he stands on his back haunches Dick swears he rivals the size of a bear. That isn’t to say he’s a runt in comparison, what Dick doesn’t have in strength he more than makes up for in agility. He’s taken down animals on his own before but it’s nothing like when the two of them work together. When the moon is full they own this forest and every creature knows it. 

Dick nuzzles against the older wolf’s side before darting off into the fresh winter snow, relishing in the crunch of it under his paws. Tonight they will hunt, chase game and maybe even each other. He leads Bruce to their usual spot by the river, lapping at the icy water. He stares at the wolf in the water looking back at him, blue eyes just like his own. At first Dick was frightened of his reflection, so used to his human form he thought himself a monster. The hunger and desire to hunt doubling that fear. Bruce helped him cope, taught him what he needed to know and somehow during all of that Dick fell for him as well. 

He brushes against Bruce, letting out a small noise, maybe they could have a little fun in a cave somewhere before they go hunt. He swears he can hear Bruce chuckling in his head when he looks over at Dick. He turns to go when he hears a loud bang followed by a terrible howl. 

“The other one! The other one!” he hears a voice shout, another bang, and screaming pain tear into his back leg.

A secondary pain shoots through him and the world spins and fades to black. When he comes to he can barely move, chains holding him in place and still feeling woozy from whatever he was shot with. He can see Bruce growling and snarling in a cage, a large fire in between them. He can hear the the men laughing and finally sees one pass by the fire pulling something out of it, before he was time to register what, he’s crying out in pain. Hot burning iron presses against Dick’s thigh, marking him, he fights against the chains but at the sight of the branding iron inches from his face he stills. 

Bruce’s cage is shaking and the men just laugh, “This your pup, huh?” one of them says to Bruce then motions at the fire, “Gimme the other one.” 

The branding iron gets tossed back into the fire in exchange for another except this one this one has a pointed tip, burning red from the fire. He’s barely taken a step over to Dick when the sound metal snapping and breaking fills the air. Bruce has broken free and is on a rampage. There’s yelling, screaming, and more gunshots, Dick only manages to break a single chain as Bruce rounds on the man with the iron poker. It’s a terrible noise, the mix of a man’s scream and Bruce groaning in pain and the sight is no better, the bright white snow highlighting the blood. The lively red of a human bleeding out and the rustic color of blood dripping from Bruce’s side where the poker went through. 

With Bruce’s help the rest of the chains fall away and the two of them sprint off into the forest. When they reach the river again the older wolf stumbles, dropping into the snow with a skid. Dick hadn’t had time to look over the wound at the camp, it’s worse than he thought, blood thickly coats Bruce’s fur and there’s no sign of it stemming. Dick nudges Bruce but the older wolf barely moves. He whines, wishing he could speak, to yell at Bruce to get up at move, but the best he can do is lightly bite the other’s neck in an attempt to grab his attention. 

Somewhere in him Dick already knows the probable outcome but that doesn’t stop him from pulling at Bruce and leading them to a nearby cave. They had stayed here a number of times before, in the cool autumn nights, curled together peacefully. There’s nothing he can do even as he fusses and whines over his lover, all he can hope for is that their transformation back to their human forms will help heal the wound… if he can make it that long. Bruce gives him a small annoyed growl, a loud exhale escaping his nose and Dick would laugh if he could despite the horrible situation. He takes his place beside the larger wolf, breathing in his scent, mentally begging him to stay awake. 

He wonders if any of the men are tracking their prints in the snow and hopes they’ll be too busy over themselves to care. Dick feels his own fur getting wet and warm from the other’s blood and pulls his head up, Bruce looks tired, his eyes barely half open. He nudges him with his snout and gains a few blinks from the other before his eyes shut. The moon is still high in the sky but Bruce’s fur begins to disappear back into his skin, his body becoming more and more human with every second. Dick doesn’t understand until he sees sickening wound in Bruce’s stomach not all healed but looking much worse. 

Bruce lays his hand on Dick’s head, fingers trailing through his fur, “It’s OK.” he says.

It isn’t. It’s not at all. 

“It’s OK.” he repeats, placing a kiss atop his snout.

All Dick wants is for the sun to rise, to hold onto Bruce properly. He wants one more kiss, just one more. The sun isn’t listening to his begging however and Bruce exhales a final breath, leaving Dick to whimper and paw at him. This can’t be happening, Bruce is too strong, too powerful… he couldn’t be dead. Dick howls and even lets out a bark but it’s all in vain. His scent is different now, overridden by the blood, but there’s still a bit of his essence. Dick finally settles back against his lover and waits for the sun to rise. Breathing in and out the last hints of the man he loves and will forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets new moon sickness. Dick attends to him.

Dick snaps his fingers in front of Jason’s face. “Get up and drink this.”

Jason groans stretching out on the sofa. He sits up and rubs his eyes. “What is it?”

“Pine needle tea. It’s good for you.” Dick hands him the steaming mug and walks out to the kitchen.

He sips his tea and stares at the fireplace as the flames dance making him sway along. Jason’s stomach gives a lurch and he shuts his eyes quickly, gripping the mug so tightly it might break.

“I think I’m gonna puke…” He mumbles.

“Drink your tea!” Dick shouts back at him.

“It isn’t going to help!”

The older man stands at the threshold, his arms crossed. “Then throw up in the snow. I’m not cleaning up your mess.”

“You could be nicer about this.” Jason eyes open a crack. “Or do you not remember being a new wolf?”

Dick sighs and sits beside Jason, leaning just enough to give an aura of warmth. Jason takes another sip and exhales. True he had been excessively groaning in sickness the past few days but it was only his second time experiencing the pain of the new moon and this was far worse than the first time. Sleep was impossible, his stomach was doing backflips while his vision swam anytime he opened his eyes.

“Why do you think I told you to go outside?”

“…You barfed in the snow?” Jason grins.

“Only about three or four times.” And soon they’re both laughing until Jason begins to wince.

Dick wraps his arm around the other and pulls him close. The mug is taken from his hands and he hears it being placed on the floor. With a little tug, maybe a bit more, Dick brings him up to lay over him. For a long while they stay like that, Jason’s head resting on Dick’s chest listening to his heartbeat. He counts each thump while Dick’s fingers softly play with his hair.

“How many more days of this, you think?” Jason asks still not bothering to open his eyes.

“Just a few more.”  
“Aw man, there goes my free hugs.”

Dick snorts, “You’re such a brat.”

“Maybe, but I think you like having me around.”

“Definitely.” He agrees. “Means I don’t have to chop firewood anymore.”

Jason smiles keeping his snarky comeback to himself. While he might be exhausted he feels a sense of victory. Dick seems to be finally coming around to the idea of Jason staying with him more permanently. The young wolf feels his body relax as the steady beat of Dick’s heart lulls him to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a step forward, Jason thinks. Cooking together in the late afternoon, Jason cutting vegetables while Dick prepares the meat for the cook pot. Most of the time they have pre-bought dinners or head into the local diner where the music silences most of any small talk they’d have. Not that they were talking much now but still the shared closeness is enough for him.

“The snow will be melting soon, what’s Spring like around here?” Jason asks staring out the kitchen window.

“It’s beautiful.” Dick says looking out the same window. “The forest comes alive and everything is just so vibrant. It’s my favorite time of year.”

“Does that mean I’ll get more smiles out of you?”

“If you’re lucky.” The hint of playfulness in his voice makes the younger man grin.

Thoughts of them chasing down prey in the warm Spring nights play out in Jason’s head when he gets back to work. Unfortunately his mind wanders too far and his knife runs right over his index finger.

“Shit!” He yelps and drops the knife.

Dick steps over, takes Jason’s hand, and runs under the faucet. “You know when you first came here I was weary of you, new wolf coming into my territory and such. But really, you’re a bit of a lost pup.”

“I’m only four years younger than you.”

“Five, the first day of Spring.”

Jason glances up at him. “Your birthday’s the first day of Spring?”

He nods. “And fives years is a lot longer than you think.”

“Is that how long you’ve alone out here?”

Dick shuts off the water and hands Jason a paper towel. “There some bandages in the bathroom. I’ll finish up here.”

Jason opens his mouth to speak but Dick’s already turned away from him. He walks toward the bathroom with a sigh, it isn’t the way Jason would’ve liked to end their conversation but he’s learned something new about the older wolf. Searching through the medicine cabinet he wonders how difficult it would be to sneak a cake and some balloons up to their cabin. He’s certain Dick hasn’t celebrated his birthday in years and getting a genuine smile out of him would be a gift for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason groans as he stretches out his limbs. It’s afternoon, he’s pretty certain, and he’s lying naked on the living room rug. Last night’s hunt had wiped him out, Jason barely recalls even making back to the cabin. Standing and walking prove to be a challenge on top of everything else, shuffling his way to the bathroom. Flashes of running or chasing something through the woods pop up in his head. All he knows he took something down by the coppery taste in his mouth.

He doesn’t bother flicking on the bathroom light to brush his teeth, the sun’s already up and shining through the window making him wince. Once Jason’s eyes have adjusted he gets a glimpse of himself in the mirror and snorts. He looks like shit.

“What the..” He tilts his neck inspecting a strange wound at his neck.

It’s not just some scratch but a bite. Fang marks clearly visible, and he doesn’t have to guess who they’re from. Dick had made it to the bed at least, blanket draped over him just enough. Jason doesn’t waste time burrowing under the covers and resting beside the other man.

“What’re you doing?” Dick mumbles.

“Sleeping.” He answers. “I saw your love bite, by the way.”

“Love bite?” Dick narrows his eyes as though examining him. “You don’t remember last night do you?”

“Vaguely.”

“I bit you because you needed to calm down. We had already taken our fill of game and you went after more, I had to distract you.”

“…I was chasing you.” The memories finally click in Jason’s head.

“You’re like an oversized puppy in need of a leash.” The older wolf snorts.

“I remember it was a lot of fun chasing you.” He says in a sing song voice.

“Save it.” Dick yawns eyes fluttering closed.

Jason yawns back in reflex watching Dick for a moment. “So… Leash, huh?”


	7. Chapter 7

The cabin is empty when Jason wakes up. He shuffles around, blanket draped over his shoulders as he checks each room but Dick is nowhere in sight. It isn’t surprising that Dick is acting distant again since he always is before the full moon. Jason’s gotten used to it for the most part though it seems to be even worse than normal this go round, Dick hasn’t even spoken to him in the past three days. Which would be fine when they first started living together, less so now that they’re sleeping in the same bed.

He stares out the front window spotting Dick’s truck coming up the path and from the looks of it a massive buck tossed into the truck bed. Jason throws the blanket onto the sofa and heads outside, it’s warm enough now that boxers alone are perfectly fine. Dick gives him a quick look over as he gets out then walks over to the back.

“What’s with the buck?” Jason asks.

“You’re gonna get a sunburn.” Dick replies.

“It’s not that bright. So… the buck?”

“I’m keeping stock.”

“Tomorrow’s the full moon. Pretty sure we’re not going to starve.” He goes to help Dick carry the deer over to their cold storage room.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Really? Wouldn’t think that considering you haven’t said a damn word to me in three days.”

They drop the deer in the center of the room and Dick walks past him toward the house.

“It’s not-” Dick starts then pauses. “It isn’t that big of a deal. This full moon will be different but I’m taking precautions for it.”

“Precautions?” He asks following the other into the house.

Dick sighs leaning against the back of the sofa. “A full moon on friday the thirteenth, sounds like something magical, right? But it’s not, in fact it’s dangerous. There are hunters coming into the woods and they know we’re out there.”

Jason still hasn’t gotten the full story on what happened to Dick’s previous mate but he knows it involved hunters. Every night he can easily see the burn mark on Dick’s thigh and whenever the older man’s fingers run over it the empty look in his eyes.

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to lock ourselves in the cold storage.”

“...What?”

“The woods won’t be safe. I’ll get another deer tomorrow and we’ll have enough for the night.”

“Seriously? That’s your solution? We spend most of the night running and that room is tiny.”

Dick shrugs. “It’ll have to do.”

It isn’t the worst thing ever… and that’s about all Jason can say about being trapped in the cold storage. Dick wouldn’t call it being trapped but cool stone under Jason’s paws rather than soft dirt just doesn’t feel right. He was grateful that Dick had planned ahead for the meat but halfway into the first deer he notices Dick has barely taken a few bites. The other wolf looks unfocused almost in a daze, Jason crosses over to stand beside him giving him a nudge with his snout.

It’s then he notices that Dick is trembling. Jason doesn’t understand at first, everything was going according to plan, and while the room isn’t a very fun place to be in they’re at least safe. He nudges the other again making Dick to jump back in fright his teeth snapping weakly. Faint gunshots that could only be heard due to their superior hearing ring out deep in the woods and now Jason could see what was happening. It didn’t matter that they were safe, Dick knew the hunters were out there and scouring the woods for any trace of werewolves. He probably felt as trapped as Jason did, hell, probably even more.

The younger wolf glances around trying to think of a solution, anything to ease the other’s tension. He moves over to the door and sits down, giving a loud exhale through his nose and gaining Dick’s attention. Jason bares his teeth a little and raises his shoulders to appear bigger, he’s making it clear to Dick that if anyone tries to open the door they’ll have to deal with him first. It’s silent for a few moments but then he hears the sound of the other wolf’s teeth tearing into the deer. Jason’s quite proud of himself in that moment and fights the urge to wag his tail.

By morning the pair have transformed back and to Jason surprise he finds Dick tucked away in his arms. He tries to remember how they ended up that way but eventually gives up in favor of savoring the moment. Right now Dick is calm and any worry of hunters are far from his mind. Jason brings him closer, breathing in Dick’s scent, as long as they’re in this room Jason will protect him.

“And anywhere else you need me to.” He whispers.


End file.
